


Becoming

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Levi becomes ensnared by a succubus. A darker story, with a darker ending.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Succubus
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chose non-consensual as a tag mainly because of uncertainty. If a person is enthralled by a creature, is it rape? Are they technically considered willing? There is no overt description of rape in this story, but I did want to err on the side of caution!

  
"A burden to keep, through their inner communion,

Accept like a curse an unlucky deal."

The Eternal, Joy Division

He's cold, so cold. His naked body left barely resting on the stone floor, hands shackled above his head. Listening closely, as his vision has been robbed by a firmly placed blindfold he can hear the steady drip of water somewhere nearby. The sound is almost as maddening as the stale scent of corpses long since removed.  
There are cold hands exploring his flesh, no telling how many and he kicks out with what little strength he has left.

Inhuman giggles surround him.

"He reacts not to our touches, sisters." One of his unseen visitors hisses.

"He lies dead to our hungry lips!" Another wails.

"Mayhaps one of our brothers shall please him?"

"Nay, his body hungers the flesh that is female. Where's our little sister?"

"Yes! She's the one who felt the connection! Bring the little whelp!"

"She has yet to reach her thousandth birthday. She's not ready."

"But yet she loves....."

He's left in blessed silence, and in this silence the memories arise......

An undetermined time ago:  
He lies broken and bleeding on the battlefield, the haze of pain leaving his vision a blur as he tries to view the activity around him. Inhuman shrieks fill the air along with the screams of the dying. It is then that he feels her cooling touch. Cracking his unwilling eyes open, he sees the beautiful face of his savior and her sheer terror at the sight of him. Red eyes stare back at him....

Now:  
"Are you thirsty?" The voice stirs him, and is as refreshing to him as the cool drink she offers. He lets out a croak and nothing more, gulping eagerly at the flask she has put to his lips.

"Slowly", she pulls the flask away. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Name." He asks in a dry and cracked whisper. "Your name." 

"I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry."

"Please don't leave..."

The door to his cell slams behind her.

Then:

He remembers the sound of Hanji's screaming, and the unearthly chuckle that follows.

"She was weak. She could not contain me."

"We will find a womb to match your strength brother, and our children will rise to wreak chaos upon this earth."

"Find me another." Comes his lustful growl.

"Yes brother."

"I have brought you food. You must eat."

"No. I want answers." He turns his head away from the beautiful voice, though it pains him to do so.

"Please Levi, you must eat."

"And how do you know who I am? When I don't know jack shit about you?" Despite his refusal, he finds himself slurping at the broth she has brought before his lips. So good.

"Hanji is dead isn't she?" It's more a statement than a question, really. He already knows.

"Yes. She has been for quite sometime, I'm sorry." He honestly believes her sorrow, and finds this surprising. Taking another spoonful of broth, he poses his next question.

"What about Erwin and Miche? I heard them here with me, but not for many days."

"The sniffing one followed not too long after your Hanji. The one you call Erwin held out a little longer, but died nonetheless."

"Why am I still alive?"

She places a trembling hand on his bare chest, but pulls back quickly after as if burned. The feeling of her flesh against his evokes feelings he's never thought possible in himself. They are frightening in their strength, as they hit him with an animalistic lust that he fears won't be sated.

"Because I wish it." She says, and leaves him once again alone.

"Come back!"

No answer.

"Please don't leave!" His screams fall on deaf ears, and he throws himself back against the wall; maddened with pain. Why does it feel like I'm being torn apart when she's gone? Whole when she's here? This is madness! Who are you? He thinks to himself, and grits his teeth in anger. Hanji, dead. Erwin, dead. Miche, dead. The sorrow saps his strength, and he succumbs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to find more hosts. Not a one of us bear child, and our brother's attempt at impregnating the female was a failure as well!" Growling in anger, the succubus grabs her slave by the throat; crushing it with barely any effort.

"Calm yourself, Lilith. Young Naamah has felt the awakening and though she fights it, it is inevitable. She will birth a child from this Levi."

"A pity he has to die, Eisheth. The more kin we produce, the stronger we are."

"Never before have any of us succumbed to an awakening. She couldn't possibly continue to deny it. Perhaps she needs more of a nudge than has been given."  
The sisters turn to the cold voiced woman who has entered their chambers.

"Speak, Agrat bat Mahlat. We would hear your words."  
She merely grins, displaying long wicked fangs.

"I will visit him tonight...."

He's back on the battlefield, lying broken and bleeding. The strange, yet lovely woman is eyeing him with undisguised fear.  
"

I... I'm dying, aren't I?" He coughs up a jet of blood.

"No! I will not let you die, I will get you off this battlefield! You can't stay!" The urgency in her voice is alarming, and he finds the strength to reach out and grab her wrist.

"My comrades...."  
She doesn't answer, but picks him up and is about to fly off the field when a cold male voice stops her.

"Sister. Where are you going with this prize?" Before she can answer, he presses his finger against her lips.

"Shush child." He turns then to Levi. "I will save three of your choosing, if you submit and come with us willingly."  
It's not even a debate. He doesn't care what any of this means, only that he can save the lives of three of his friends. He opens his mouth, and whispers their names. The girl's red eyes fly wide in horror.

"Samael, no!"  
He chuckles fondly and takes Levi from her grasp.

"I felt your awakening. Hiding him away will do you no good. Find your sisters and bring the three."  
He disappears in flames and smoke.

'And now here I am. Without my comrades, I might add. I'm so sorry Erwin.' He thinks to himself, resigning himself to whatever hell this is he has found.  
But it's not all hell. She's back, her scent surrounds him like a wreath. Her warm breath and her mouth on him. There's so much pleasure it makes him cry.  
"P-p-please! Make it end!" He begs, but it doesn't stop and just when he thinks he will go mad she pulls away.

'No! Come back! I need more!' His traitor brain screams.  
She chuckles and moves towards the door. He can tell by the sound she's leaving him again.  
  


"Your name. Please."

"Naamah. This is your power over me."  
She's gone.  
Upon leaving his cell, Agrat bat Mahlat reverts back to her own form; a calculating and satisfied smile on her wicked lips.

It feels like days before she comes to him again, and he sits alert at the sound of her steps.

"Why have you waited so long to come to me, Naamah?" He hears her sharp intake of breath, and grits his teeth at the strength of the fingers digging into his flesh.

"Where did you hear my name?", She growls.

"You told me! You told me when you came to me the other night!"

"I did no such thing. Tell me what happened."

"You know, Naamah. Don't play games. I want you to do it again, right now! Fuck, I want to die like this!"

"My sister?" She murmurs, feeling the rage swell within her.

"Naamah."  
She looks up at him, awaiting his request. He has evoked her name after all, and names hold power over their bearers.

"Please touch me again." He sounds so pathetic to his own ears, but he can't help himself. He knows deep down she can kill him with her touch. It's how his friends died, and he wants it too. Her, and death. Preferably in that order.

"That was a trick. A trick from my sister, wicked bitch and you fell for it." She growls fighting his hold on her. She gets up and storms towards the door.

"Stop. Come back."

"I can't. Please don't make me."

"Why not?" He asks, despairing her rejection.

She's suddenly there again, ripping the blindfold from his eyes. Long wicked fangs gleam in the dim light, dripping saliva.  
"Because I'm hungry!" She screams in his face, and leaves before he can say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

He aches. She aches. For days unending they ache. Every ounce of their blood cries out to each other. Yet, she doesn't come. Every breath a song sung unto each other. Still, she denies him. He cries her name, screams her name. Despite the horrible pain, she resists his call.  
Difficult it must be. For a succubus who awakens to a mortal craves him in a maddening sense. Their desire can kill. Difficult for the mortal it must be. For a mortal who becomes ensnared by a succubus craves this manner of death, and is willing to die over and over again.  
He wishes to sacrifice himself on her altar. A communion of flesh on flesh, and it angers him as much as it fuels his desire. He remembers a time when these things did not matter to him. When he could look a beautiful woman in the eye and walk away with no regret. He had given himself heart, mind, body and soul to the Scouting Legion and that was enough. The needs and desires of ordinary men unattainable to him. He even preferred it that way.  
The door to his cell swings open and he sighs in disappointment. It's not you. It's the angry black haired devil.

"Let me die."  
She stares at him coldly.

"Oh you will die, puppet. But not yet." She unlocks his chains, and he looks at her with guarded surprise.

"There's nowhere for you to run. Follow."

His first steps send him reeling to the ground, and she makes no effort to help him up. She chuckles disdainfully as he regains his footing. Grasping the slime covered walls for support, he slowly makes his way up the stairs behind her.  
'If I wasn't so weak I would snap your neck, bitch', he thinks and feels a little bit of hope at the strength returning to him.  
She chuckles. "Cherish what little strength you have. You will not have it for long, mortal."  
'  
fuck'. This one reads minds.

After what seems like an hour, they come to a lavish room filled with chained and naked men. He can't tell if the sounds coming out of their mouths are pleasure or pain at this point. Probably both.

"Both. But it will be over for them soon, though I'm not so sure it will be for you."  
The small flicker of hope he felt, sputters. There's too many, I couldn't possibly fight my way out. And then he thinks of Naamah, and the desire comes flooding back. It makes him feel weak again.

'I want to see her face'

"You shall."  
They have come to a door. Gold embossed creatures writhe and dance around the edges. Lilith opens the door and shoves him roughly inside. He gains his footing almost before crashing into the woman inside.  
Naamah.  
Her shock and anger is evident as she strides past his extended arms to face her sister.

"What have you done?" She growls.

"Take care of your slave, sister. He gets you with child, or he dies by my hand. I have finished playing." With that, Lilith strides from the bedroom and shuts the door behind her. The bang of the door sounds of doom sealed.

"Naamah."  
She turns to him, eyes filled with pain and lust barely held in check.

"Why don't you want me?" He asks, and the plaintiveness in his voice frustrates him. What has happened to me? Who is this man? Surely not Captain Levi?  
He's flung to the bed with such force, he's quite sure she might have broken something. He doesn't care. She's on top of him now, and that's all that matters.

"I want you", she's growling at him with fangs extended. "I want to rip you apart, feast on your entrails, I want to fuck the strength from you; all to feed my desire!" Her hand encircling his throat feels like a blessing.

"Then do it!" He growls back. "I've lost everything I cared about! You are the only heaven in this hell, and if I must die then let it be you that ends me!"  
The pleasure is maddening, and unending. As minutes stretch into hours, he can feel his strength slowly ebbing away. He lies strengthless beneath her, unable to move anymore. As he gets colder and colder, his eyes flutter shut.  
'  
Is this peace? At last?'

Watching the life force leave him, she struggles for some small vestige of control; but she's consumed by this just as he is, control lost to the desire that remains. She feels the sudden spark of creation inside her, and extending her fangs once again she latches onto his neck. Feasting on what little life he has left.


	4. Chapter 4

He opens his eyes in confusion. She's lying beneath him, eyes lidded with pleasure as he feeds on her.  
Wait.

'what am I doing?' The metallic taste of blood on his tongue leaves him craving more. He pulls back in horror regardless.

"What have you done to me?"

"I gave you life. A new life, one eternal."

"Am I like you?" He looks at his hands, so pale and with panic jumps back from her.

"No. A vampire, not a demon. Mortal, but not. I have conceived a child as my sister demanded, but I will be damned if I'm losing you."  
His glowing eyes snap to hers.   
"A child?"

"Yes."

"Our child", he whispers. "I'm hungry."

"Come, Levi. We shall feast together this night."  
He takes her hand and she leads him up another winding staircase to what is presumably a banquet hall. Slaves stand chained at every seat; wrists held out in offering.

"What is this?" Lilith stands from her seat, eyes flying wide in rage.  
With a nod to Levi, Naamah sits. He quickly follows suit.

"You demanded a child, you got one. I, darling sister have a mate."  
Lilith strides threateningly towards the pair. With a growl, Levi stands as well; ready to protect his love. The strength that courses through his veins in undeath is amazing to him, but he's not quite sure he can take this one. He doesn't care.

"Sit, sister." A coldly amused voice orders. "Your little sister has bested you. Get over it."  
Samael always did have a soft spot for his youngest sibling.   
"It will be nice to have another man around the house." He chuckles and goes back to his feasting.

"This isn't over." Lilith hisses, as her other sisters look on with amusement.

"IT IS!" Samael yells, rage barely held in check. It is gone in an instant.  
"Honestly sister, such rage is unbefitting a Prince, please do not evoke another such display from me."

"Yes, brother." Lilith whispers in fear.

"Continue to breed, you two. Another child, what wonder!" Samael laughs.   
"I am to be an Uncle! What joy! Our armies shall swell, and the destruction of all mankind will be ours! Hail Levi!"

"Hail Levi!" Comes the chorus of gleeful devils around the table.

Hail Levi.....

'Everything I spent my life trying to preserve, will now come to an end. At my hand...'  
He is damned.  
Eternally.

"My view stretches out from the fence to the wall,  
No words could explain, no actions determine,  
Just watching the trees and the leaves as they fall."  
The Eternal, Joy Division


End file.
